La chance prend fin
by XEternelX
Summary: Après la mort de son parrain, Harry prend conscience que sa chance légendaire ne suffira pas contre des sorciers entraînés à tuer par Voldemort. Il décide donc de faire les choses par lui-même en devenant un vrai leader et ralliant les gens sous sa bannière.
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma première potter fiction, j'accepterais toutes critiques me permettant de m'améliorer :)

Ce chapitre est le prologue et est très court, les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs, ne vous inquiétés pas !

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut à la suite d'un énième cauchemar. Depuis la mort de son parrain, il lui était impossible de dormir sans faire de mauvais rêves. Il avait les yeux cerner et le teint diaphane. Il était de retour que depuis trois jours chez les Dursley, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait déjà un mois tellement il trouvait le temps long.

Il envoya une lettre à l'Ordre pour les rassurer sur le fait que les Dursley le traitait bien. Depuis les menaces de Maugrey, ils avaient peur de lui, ils lui préparaient à manger midi et soir de façon convenable et les repas se passait dans un silence quasi religieux, pour le reste, Harry restait dans sa chambre la plupart du temps.

Il avait reçu une lettre de ses amis qui l'aidaient à se sentir mieux, mais pour se sentir réellement mieux, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'œuvrer contre Voldemort, de prendre part à cette lutte, à cette guerre, il savait que c'était normalement aux adultes de faire ce genre de choses, mais depuis ce fameux soir où il avait perdu son parrain, appris la prophétie et perdu la confiance qu'il avait mise en Dumbledore, il fallait qu'il participe.

Il avait compris à la suite de l'épisode du département des mystères qu'ils n'étaient pas aptes (lui et ses amis) à lutter efficacement contre des sorciers entraînés alors qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient reçu aucun entrainement mis à part les cours de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'entrainer pour devenir plus fort pour avoir plus de crédibilité en tant que leader.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ils avaient tous faillit se faire tuer à cause de sa propre témérité et de son arrogance il aurait dû se rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un piège pour l'attirer en dehors de Poudlard et récupérer la prophétie. Si seulement Dumbledore ne lui avait rien caché et avait été transparent avec lui, tout aurait été différent, mais ça ne servait à rien de ressassé les erreurs que lui ou que Dumbledore avait faite.

Mise à part Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phenix, il ne restait que le ministère pour lutter contre Voldemort de manière efficace et il avait autant confiance envers le Ministère qu'envers Dumbledore maintenant, aucun des deux n'était donc un choix envisageable. C'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait devenir plus fort et devenir un leader.

Il voulait créer un troisième parti, son parti, le parti du Survivant ou peu importe son nom, mais il fallait rallier des personnes sous sa bannière et pour ça il fallait sortir du contrôle de Dumbledore et du Ministère. Dans un premier temps il fallait quitter les Dursley et réussir à devenir plus fort.


	2. Le départ

C'est ainsi qu'Harry a pris la décision de quitter les Dursley et de se mettre sur la route qui le mènera à la destruction de Voldemort ou à sa propre perte.

Ses affaires de sorciers étaient dans sa chambre, les Dursley n'avaient pas osés les enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Harry attendit la nuit et sortie par la fenêtre en chevauchant son éclaire de feu. Comme d'habitude, il se sentit tous de suite beaucoup mieux et sa fatigue s'envola pendant qu'il montait dans le ciel pour éviter que les Moldus puissent le voir, heureusement il y avait un épais brouillard ce soir-là. Il avait passé la lanière de sa malle sur le manche de son éclaire de feu pour pouvoir l'emmener avec lui, avec la puissance de son ballait le poids de sa malle n'était pas un problème.

Quand Harry arriva devant la devanture du chaudrons baveur il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'il avait découvert le chaudrons baveur avec Hagrid, juste avant sa première année. Il rabattit la capuche de son sweat et baissa légèrement la tête pour éviter que les gens puissent le reconnaitre.

En entrant dans le bar, deux personnes discutaient dans un coin, mais ne firent pas attention à lui. Il se dirigeât vers le comptoir et interpella le barman :

\- Bonsoir, j'aurais besoin d'une chambre pour la nuit.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, c'est cinq Mornilles la nuit et sept avec le petit-déjeuner et il va me falloir un nom ?

\- Jacob Smith, et se sera avec le petit-déjeuner s'il vous plait répondit Harry en lui tendant les sept Mornilles.

\- Premier étage, deuxième porte à gauche, c'est la 102, le numéro est gravé sur la clef au cas où vous l'oublieriez, le petit-déjeuner est servi jusqu'à dix heures. Répondit Tom en lui présentant la clef.

\- Merci, bonne soirée

\- Bonne soirée à vous

Harry monta dans sa chambre, déposa sa malle dans un coin, s'allongeât sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt, le vol jusqu'au chaudron baveur l'avait épuisé, heureusement que les Dursley n'habitaient pas loin d'ici.

Le lendemain Harry se leva, fit sa valise, remit son sweat a capuche en prenant soin de cacher son visage et descendit pour aller déjeuner avec les autres clients du chaudron baveur.

En mangeant, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Dans un premier temps, il allait devoir se trouver un endroit fixe où vivre en dehors de Poudlard et des Dursley, le chaudron baveur ne pouvait décemment pas être son point de chute, il risquait de se faire remarquer à tout moment, l'auberge étant l'entrée du chemin de traverse.

Après être passé à Gringotts, il devrait trouver un endroit où vivre, il allait aussi avoir besoin de s'entraîner car, la formation suivie à Poudlard n'était rien, comparer au monde réel. En plus de ça il n'avait même pas eu de cours de défense contre les forces du mal pendant un an à cause d'Ombrage, il allait donc devoir rattraper son retard.

A la suite de ça il allait devoir commencer à recruter, il ne doutait pas qu'une partie, voire l'intégralité des membres de l'AD voudraient le rejoindre, mais une bande d'adolescent sans autre formations que la sienne et celle de Poudlard ne suffirait pas contre des Mangemorts entrainé par Voldemort et ayant déjà eu l'expérience de la première guerre.

Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve un moyen de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, sinon on pouvait oublier l'entrainement, ou alors ça reviendrait à dire que l'enseignement d'Ombrage était juste, il sourit à cette pensée et à ce que penserait Hermione s'il lui en parlait.

Pensez à Hermione lui fit penser à quel point ses amis lui manquaient alors que ce serait surement les derniers qui pourraient le rejoindre du fait qu'ils se trouvaient surement avec l'Ordre et Dumbledore.

Le petit-déjeuner fut copieux, il était maintenant temps de commencer à mettre en place une partie de son plan, c'est ainsi qu'il arrivât devant le comptoir d'un gobelin à la banque de Gringotts :

\- Bonjour, j'aurais besoin de discuter avec la personne qui s'occupe de ma voute ? Est-ce que ce serait possible s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Le Gobelin le regarda étrangement pendant quelque seconde, surement à cause de son accoutrement parfaitement moldu ainsi que sa capuche qui le cachait suffisamment pour ne pas être reconnu des sorciers, puis il prit la parole :

\- Bonjour monsieur Potter, apparemment sa capuche ne suffisait pas pour les Gobelin, votre clef je vous prie.

Harry lui donna sa clef et le gobelin descendit de son tabouret et ouvrit une porte devant le comptoir :

\- Suivez-moi.

Le survivant passa derrière le comptoir pour suivre le gobelin jusqu'à un long couloir ou l'on pouvait voir une multitude de porte, le gobelin se dirigeât vers l'une d'elle, l'ouvrit et lui dit :

\- Entrer monsieur Potter, vous allez attendre ici le temps que je revienne avec le gestionnaire de vos comptes.

Harry entra dans ce qui se trouvait être un salon de taille moyenne, composé d'une table basse entouré de quatre fauteuils qui devaient servir à accueillir les invités des gobelins permettant de discuter confortablement sans être dérangé par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il n'attendit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'un gobelin différent du premier entre dans le salon :

\- Bonjour monsieur Potter, je suis Gripsec, le gestionnaire de vos comptes, pourquoi avez-vous demandé à me voir ?

\- Bonjour Gripsec et je suis désolé d'avoir à vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Lui répondit Harry d'un air contrit.

\- De mon aide ? Dit Gripsec avec un air de surprise sur le visage, ce n'était pas facile à déterminer sur le visage des gobelins.

\- J'imagine que vous ne me connaissez pas plus que cela et que je vais devoir vous raconter certaines choses pour que vous compreniez ce dont j'ai besoin.

Pendant que notre héros parlait, Gripsec s'était assis en face de lui et lui fit signe de continuer :

\- Après que Voldemort me fit cette marque sur le front, il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai vécu pendant 11 ans auprès de moldus. Je n'ai appris qu'à l'anniversaire de mes 11 ans que j'étais un sorcier et pas n'importe quel sorcier. Il fit la grimace et reprit.

\- Dumbledore m'a gardé chez mes moldus, soi-disant pour me protéger de Voldemort, de ses mangemorts, mais aussi de ma propre célébrité seulement maintenant que je vais avoir 16 ans, j'ai lutté contre Voldemort plus souvent que la plupart des sorciers.

Un gobelin entra et Harry se tue le temps que le gobelin leur apporte des rafraîchissements, il leur servie une tasse de thé chacun, quand il fut reparti Harry reprit :

\- J'estime que j'ai le droit de prendre part à la guerre qui se prépare et pour ça, j'ai besoin de votre aide car, je dois m'émanciper de ses moldus, du Ministère et de Dumbledore. Mais quand Dumbledore l'apprendra, il fera tout pour me retrouver et me remettre sous protection. Je dois donc disparaitre avant que ça n'arrive, je vais aussi avoir besoin de m'entrainer, ce qui implique de pouvoir pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard et bien entendu on ne mène pas une guerre sans allier, vous me comprenez ?

Gripsec était assez étonné, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry Potter, celui étant considéré comme le vainqueur de Voldemort n'eut jamais été entrainer alors que pour lui et sa race, cela ne faisait aucun doute, étant petit, qu'il deviendrait une pierre angulaire de la guerre à venir, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de survivre plusieurs fois à Vous-Savez-Qui et le Survivant avait commencé à un an !

\- C'est étrange que Dumbledore ne vous ait jamais entrainé en vue de la guerre tous en sachant que vous êtes « pardonnée moi l'expression » l'élu. Vous avez eu une vie mouvementée, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire et je suis étonné de trouver, en face de moi, un adolescent qui veuille à ce point en découdre contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts. Les adolescents ont généralement d'autre préoccupation que la guerre.

\- C'est vrai, mais auriez-vous oubliez que Voldemort a tuer mes parents ? Voldemort essayera toujours de me tuer que je lutte ou non contre lui, mais en luttant contre lui, j'aurais plus de chance de m'en sortir, coupa sèchement Harry.

\- Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il vous tuer ? Vous en particulier ? Lui demanda Gripsec étonné.

\- Une prophétie a été faite. Elle évoque la possibilité que je sois le tueur de Voldemort. Il en a entendu une partie et c'est dit qu'il allait me tuer pour pouvoir asseoir son règne sans accro. Et il est aussi assez rancunier et cherche à se venger des différents affronts que je lui ai fait subir durant ma scolarité, on peut dire qu'il la mauvaise lui expliqua Harry le sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Nous avons entendu parler de vos prouesses à l'école qui ont à chaque fois déjoué ses plans, mais nous ne savions pas si cela était exagéré ou non. A vous entendre, ça ne l'était pas.

\- Non en effet lui confirma Harry

\- Nous allons vous aider car, si Voldemort arrive au pouvoir, toutes créatures magiques seront menacées d'extinctions. En plus de ça les sorciers dépensent plus d'argent quand ils sont heureux et cela arrangerais nos affaires qu'il le reste. Ajout-il avec un sourire sournois.

\- En échange, vous vous engagerez à rétablir le droit des créatures magiques au sein du monde magique d'Angleterre. Avons-nous un accord ? Ajouta Gripsec.

\- Vous ne m'en demandez pas beaucoup là ? Comment aurais-je le pouvoir de rétablir vos droits ? Lui demande Harry étonné de la contrepartie demandée.

\- Je pense, monsieur Potter, que vous ne vous rendez pas compte du pouvoir politique que vous possédez, le peuple sorcier vous mange littéralement dans la main, vous êtes leur héros que ça vous plaise ou non. Et vous avez le nom d'une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur qui rivalise en notoriété avec les Malfoy à la différence que votre famille a toujours été du côté de Dumbledore et donc des plus appréciés, vos partisans sont plus nombreux que vous le croyez, monsieur Potter.

Harry n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette manière, mais ils étaient sûr qu'Hermione et Ron pourraient lui confirmer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre par Gripsec. Hermione lisait toutes les nouvelles le concernant et l'en informait toujours lorsque c'était nécessaire et pour ce qui était de Ron sa jalousie parlait pour lui.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi, j'accepte, si on gagne cette guerre et si je suis encore en vie, alors je ferais tout pour que les créatures magiques soient considérées au même titre que les sorciers.

Harry lui tendit la main pour serrer leur accord et Gripsec la prit avec un sourire crispé mais c'était peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait un gobelin sourire.

\- Dans un premier temps, reprit Gripsec, il faut que vous puissiez faire de la magie sans être repéré par le ministère, nous allons vous passer un anneau, vous le porterez constamment sur vous, cela empêchera le ministère de détecter l'utilisation de votre magie. Pour votre problème de logement vous pouvez très bien habiter l'une des nombreuses maisons des Potter, on vous mettra un sort de fidelitas où vous serez le gardien du secret.

Il ne le dit pas, mais Harry était content d'être aidé, il avait eu peur de devoir se débrouiller seul et il n'avait vraiment pas assez de connaissance dans le monde magique. Gripsec venait lui-même de lui apprendre qu'il possédait d'autre résidence que Godric Hollow.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les gobelins m'apportent autant d'aide.

\- Je comprends et ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes notre meilleure chance d'être reconnu dans le monde magique depuis plusieurs siècles, si nous arrivons à nos fins, tout le monde y gagnera, le rassura Gripsec. Maintenant, venez avec moi, nous allons vous donner l'anneau dont je vous ai parlé et ensuite nous irons voir quelle résidence des Potter vous utiliserez dorénavant.

Gripsec se leva et Harry limita pour le suivre à travers le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté. Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas jusque dans le halle de Gringotts, longèrent les nombreux comptoir où les gobelins continuaient de servir les sorciers et empruntèrent une porte qui menait à un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la banque.

Toutes les dix marchent environ, il y avait une porte alternativement à gauche puis à droite. Après plusieurs minutes de descente Harry demanda :

\- On va descendre pendant encore longtemps ? L'escalier n'a donc pas de fin ?

\- Non monsieur Potter, cet escalier a pour particularité de ne jamais se finir car, ce n'est pas vraiment un escalier, c'est juste l'illusion d'un escalier. Ici, nous sommes en dehors du temps, dans environ quatre portes nous arriverons dans la demeure d'un gobelin qui s'occupe de la création d'objet magique et qui nous remettra l'anneau dont je vous ai parlé. Lui expliqua Gripsec.

\- Comment ça nous sommes en dehors du temps ? Demanda Harry septique.

\- Se serait trop long à vous expliquer, mais pour faire court, on ne peut pas vieillir ni mourir de vieillesse ici, c'est un endroit hors du temps, si vous y restiez pendant 10 ans, vous ne vieilliriez pas, mais le temps aurait bien avancé de 10 ans. Lui expliqua le gobelin.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire répondit Harry, cet endroit à un nom ?

\- On l'appelle l'escalier d'entre les mondes, monsieur Potter.

\- Comment ça « d'entre les mondes » ?

\- Chaque porte que vous voyez de part et d'autre de l'escalier est relié à un monde différent. La personne que nous allons voir est un gobelin réputé pour ses créations d'objets magiques et il a construit son atelier autour de la porte qui mène à son monde.

Harry se tue et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à arriver devant la porte, Gripsec l'ouvrit sans s'annoncer et ils se retrouvèrent devant un bureau d'accueil.

\- Nous avons besoin de voir l'Artisan, s'annonça Gripsec, il jeta un regard d'avertissement au survivant pour lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas poser de question tous de suite.

\- Qui le demande ? Répondit l'hôtesse d'accueil derrière son bureau.

\- Gripsec et Harry Potter.

\- Je vais vous annoncer, je vous laisse vous asseoir dans la salle d'attentes. Elle se leva et se dirigeât vers une porte sur sa gauche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où était indiqué « salle d'attentes », en entrant ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la pièce, celle-ci était très simple, des chaises étaient alignées le long des murs et une table basse siégeait au milieu avec divers magazine de différentes espèces, Harry ne connaissant que les revues sorcières ne reconnut aucun autre magazine que la gazette du sorcier.

Ils attendirent patiemment le temps que l'hôtesse d'accueil reviennent.

\- Merci d'avoir attendu, il vous attend leur dit-elle en indiquant la porte de laquelle elle venait de revenir.

\- Merci répondit Gripsec.

Il se leva, Harry sur ses talons et entrèrent dans le bureau de l'Artisan. La pièce était grande, un grand bureau trônait au fond et derrière était assis la personne qu'ils étaient venus voir. Il y avait plusieurs tables de travail dans le bureau qui servait surement à la confection d'objet magique de ce que put en voir Harry.

\- Bonjour Gripsec, qu'est ce qui t'amène en présence d'un sorcier dans mon atelier ? Lui demanda l'Artisan sans aucune animosité bien qu'il jetât un regard méfiant vers le survivant.

\- Bonjour Karlor, en fait ce jeune homme ici présent pourrait bien nous être utile pour recouvrir le droit de circuler dans le monde magique et pour être reconnu en tant qu'égale des sorciers.

\- Il est trop jeune pour faire de la politique, j'en déduis que vous avez conclu un accord et dans sa qualité de mineur il a besoin d'un objet lui permettant de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école ? Ça lui permettra d'honorer l'accord qu'il a passé avec la banque ?

\- Comme d'habitude tu es très perspicace, oui c'est plus ou moins ça lui confirma Gripsec

\- J'ai exactement ce qu'il lui faut s'exclama Karlor.

Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigeât vers la table de travail qui se trouvait à côté d'Harry et y prit un objet qu'il tendit au survivant. C'était un anneau d'or finement ciselé, Harry le passa à son doigt, au début rien ne se passa puis le bijou se fondit en lui et sa main brilla d'une lumière dorée pendant une brève seconde.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu peux faire de la magie sans être repéré, que ce soit par le ministère ou une autre institution lui apprit Karlor.

\- Merci lui répondit Gripsec, nous allons te laisser maintenant, ils nous restent encore plusieurs choses à faire pour que le jeune Potter puisse avoir l'esprit tranquille.

\- N'hésite pas à repasser si tu as besoin d'un objet magique en particulier et c'est valable pour toi aussi dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Merci pour votre aide, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider ! répondit Harry, touché que les gobelins lui viennent en aide et lui fasse confiance malgré leur différents avec les sorciers.

Karlor les ramenas jusqu'à l'escalier d'entre les mondes et Gripsec reprit le chemin inverse pour retourner dans la banque.

Le gobelin l'avait emmené directement dans son bureau cette fois, car il souhaitait lui montrer les différentes propriétés des Potter qu'il pourrait habiter pour se cacher de Dumbledore et du ministère.

Gripsec prit plusieurs parchemins d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et lui tendit.

\- Ce sont les différentes propriétés qui vous appartiennent et qui se situe près de Londres. Lui expliqua le gobelin.

\- J'en possède autant ? s'étonna Harry.

En effet, il avait en main cinq parchemins, tous contenant une maison ou un manoir différent.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les Potter sont une ancienne famille et possède beaucoup de bien, je ne vous ai passé que les plus proches de Londres.

Harry regarda de plus près les parchemins et trois des propriétés se trouvait être des manoirs et deux autres des maisons.

\- Je préfère habiter un manoir, c'est plus grand, donc cela en élimine déjà deux, mais en ce qui concerne les trois restants, le qu'elle me conseillerais-tu ?

\- Celui-ci me semble le plus prometteur des trois, il est encore entretenu par des elfes de maison alors que les autres n'ont pas été habités durant plusieurs siècles. D'ailleurs si je ne me trompe pas c'est ici que vivait Charlus Potter et Dorea Black.

Harry se souvenait avoir vu Dorea Black sur la tapisserie représentant la généalogie des Black au square Grimmaurd.

\- C'est le Chalet des Potter, c'est comme ça que le manoir a été enregistré sur le réseau de cheminette reprit Gripsec.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous venez de régler mes deux problèmes majeurs en moins d'une journée. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez m'aider en ce qui concerne mon entrainement, car j'ai beau être le Survivant, je n'ai reçu aucune formation particulière mise à part Poudlard et ce n'est pas suffisent pour venir à bout du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps dit-il d'un ton pince sans rire.

\- Effectivement ça ne suffira même pas contre un mangemort débutant.

Harry fit la grimace.

\- Je pense à quelqu'un, tenta de rassurer Gripsec, c'est un ermite qui s'est retirer dans les montagnes de Scafell Pike, il n'aimerait pas tomber contre Dumbledore ou Vous-Savez-Qui, mais eux non plus n'aimerais pas tomber sur lui, si vous arrivez à le convaincre de vous aider alors il vous dispensera son enseignement. Malheureusement nous ne sommes pas en bon terme avec les sorciers, donc c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Honnêtement je n'en espérais pas tant ! Savez-vous comment le contacter ?

\- Il va falloir que vous alliez à Carlisle, c'est une ville située à environ 50km de la chaine de montagne mais là-bas vous devriez trouver un sorcier du nom de Steven LeGrand, il pourra vous conduire auprès de l'ermite, c'est lui qui lui fournit ce dont il a besoin pour vivre dans les montagnes. Nous pouvons vous fournir un portoloin qui vous emmènera dans la partie sorcière de Carlisle, ensuite il faudra vous débrouiller tout seul, prévint Gripsec.

\- Quand puis-je partir ?

\- Je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous accompagner jusqu'à votre voute pour aller récupérer l'argent dont vous aurez besoin pour votre voyage, pendant ce temps je m'occupe du portoloin. Slaark !

Harry sursauta et un gobelin apparut à la porte du bureau de Gripsec.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Gripsec ? Demanda le dénommé Slaark.

\- Emmener le jeune monsieur Potter à sa voute et ensuite ramener-le ici.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi monsieur Potter.


	3. L'ermite

Harry s'étala de tous son long en arrivant en portoloin dans le bar du « Leprechaun », il entendit plusieurs rires autour de lui pendant qu'une personne l'aidait à se relever.

\- T'as pas l'habitude des portoloins toi, pas vrai ? lui demanda la personne qui venait de l'aider.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, une odeur d'alcool émanait de lui et il avait une cicatrice sur la joue, mais avec son petit sourire un coin, possédait un certain charisme.

\- Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que j'en utilise un et je crois bien que je ne m'habituerais jamais aux moyens de transports sorciers. Lui répondit Harry en se relevant.

\- Vous êtes un née de moldu ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à Carlisle vous savez m'sieur.

\- Non, je suis seulement un sorcier élevé par des moldus. Je cherche Steven Legrand.

\- Hum… j'peux peut être vous aider, installons-nous à une table, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Harry regarda autour de lui, le bar n'était pas très rempli, il y avait une personne au bar qui avait le regard dans le vide en « sirotant » une bièraubeurre et une autre personne dans un coin sombre avec un verre de whisky pur feu à en juger par la couleur du liquide de son verre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table assez éloignée des deux protagonistes et quand ils furent tous les deux assis, l'étranger repris.

\- Eh qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à ce Steven ? Si je ne dis pas de bêtise vous avez l'air plutôt jeune et les affaires que traite m'sieur Steven ne sont pas faites pour des gens de ton âge p'tit.

\- Je m'appelle Jacob. Je ne sais pas de quelle affaire il traite d'habitude, mais on m'a dit que c'est la seule personne qui pourrait m'emmener voir l'ermite dans la chaine de montagne qui se trouve à 50km d'ici.

\- Ah, vous venez pour lui, l'étranger parut soulagé, c'est moi Steven Legrand pour vous servir et je serais ravi de vous emmener voir l'ermite, moyennent finance bien entendu, termina-t-il avec un sourire cupide.

Harry ne se formalisa pas du comportement de l'homme. Comme il lui avait dit lui-même, ses affaires étaient louches, c'était donc normal qu'il ne révèle pas son identité de prime abord.

\- Combien demandez-vous pour m'amener à lui ? Reprit Harry.

\- 15 Gallions et je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais on va devoir y aller en portoloin. Répondit Steven avec un sourire en coin en imaginant déjà l'atterrissage de son « employeur ».

\- Très bien et pour le retour, comment je m'y prends ?

\- Ne vous en fait pas pour ça, c'est l'ermite qui se chargera de tous, une fois que vous serez là-bas.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que vous savez à ce que je dois m'attendre ? Et comment devrais-je l'appeler ? Tous les gens qui m'en ont parlé l'ont appelé l'ermite.

\- Tout ce que j'sais sur lui c'est qu'il vit dans les montagnes depuis longtemps. Avant moi, c'était Harold qui s'en occupait mais l'pauvre vieux est mort y'a dix ans et j'ai accepté de faire les allers retour tous les mois, moyennant finance bien entendu.

\- Bien entendu répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé, il commençait à apprécier Steven.

\- Peut-être qu'Harold en savait plus que moi. En tout cas j'ai aucune idée de comment il s'appelle, je me contente de lui apporter ce dont il a besoin.

\- Très bien, quand est ce qu'on le rejoint ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, je dois me procurer le portoloin, j'l'aurais pas avant demain même en mis prenant maintenant. J'vais aussi en profiter pour lui faire sa livraison mensuelle donc j'dois faire quelques courses cette après-midi, j'te demanderais juste d'être ici à 8h demain matin compris ? Lui expliqua Steven.

\- C'est compris, à demain. Lui répondit Harry.

Ils se levèrent, Steven prit la direction de la porte tandis qu'Harry allait au comptoir pour se renseigner sur l'hôtel le plus proche.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla frais et dispo pour la journée, il prit ses affaires et quitta le petit hôtel dans lequel il avait passé la nuit, il se situait juste en face du bar où le rendez-vous avait été fixé.

En entrant, il remarqua que Steven était déjà là à l'attendre avec un grand sac de voyage sur les épaules.

\- Bonjour Steven.

\- B'jour Jacob, lui répondit Legrand, t'es prêt ? T'as toutes tes affaires avec toi ?

\- Oui, on y va quand tu veux.

\- Bien, touche cette vielle botte, le portoloin devrait s'activer dans une minute ou deux.

Ils attendirent et ne tardèrent pas à sentir un crochet les prendre par le nombril. Harry s'étala de tous son long. Il se releva en regardant autour de lui, ils avaient atterri dans une clairière, entouré d'une forêt au pied de la montagne. Steven était visiblement en train d'attendre qu'il se relève tous en souriant de sa mésaventure liée au moyen de transport sorcier.

\- Suis-moi, le portoloin nous emmènes à 10km de marche d'où se situe l'ermite, on en a pour trois heures environ.

Ils se mirent en route. Harry n'était pas très à l'aise à marcher dans la forêt et peinait à suivre le rythme de Steven, d'ailleurs, il dû l'attendre à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas qu'Harry le perde de vue. Ils firent une pause après une heure et demie pour que le survivant puisse se reposer. Harry était persuadé que sans lui, Steven n'aurait mis que la moitié du temps pour arriver jusqu'à l'ermite.

Steven était un bon vivant, qui n'avait, semble-t-il, aucun préjugé sur les sorciers, sur les moldus ou les nées de moldus. Il ne se plaignait pas de la lenteur à laquelle il avançait et en plus de ça quand il lui avait donné le temps de trajet pour atteindre l'ermite il avait eu la prévoyance de prendre en compte le retard qu'ils prendraient à cause de lui.

Et pour couronner le tout, son petit sourire en coin ne le quittait jamais, ce qui lui donnait un air guilleret qui vous mettait en confiance.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent prêt d'une cabane en bois pour midi, il avait un peu plus de temps que prévue, mais Harry était enfin heureux d'être arrivé.

Steven s'avança jusqu'à la cabane et frappa trois fois, attendit une seconde et refrappa deux fois. Il s'expliqua :

\- L'ermite est un peu parano, alors il m'a demandé de toujours m'annoncer de cette façon quand une personne m'accompagnait

\- Qui est avec toi ? Demanda une voix à travers la porte.

\- C'est Jacob Smith, répondit Harry, les gobelins mon conseillés de venir vous voir.

Steven parut étonné par la nouvelle, mais ne dit rien à propos de cette information, à la place il dit :

\- J't'ai apporté tes provisions. J'te les dépose devant la porte. J'repasse dans un mois, j'te laisse avec le gamin.

Steven sortit un autre portoloin et l'activa en le touchant du bout de sa baguette, il disparut et laissa seul Harry devant la cabane.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'ermite sortit pour récupérer le sac déposé par Steven. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'avait imaginé Harry, il s'attendait à une vielle personne, un peu comme Dumbledore. Mais l'ermite ne devait pas avoir plus de 40 ans, était habillé pour la montagne de façon assez moldu. Pendant qu'Harry dévisageait l'ermite, celui-ci en fit de même et l'interpella :

\- Tu ne t'appelles pas Jacob Smith, affirma-t-il. J'imagine que c'est un nom d'empreint que tu utilises pour pouvoir passer inaperçu, alors qui est tu ?

Harry releva la tête et retira sa capuche et un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de l'ermite.

\- Harry Potter, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- J'ai besoin d'être entraîné, les gobelins mon conseillé de venir vous voir et de vous persuader de me venir en aide. A l'heure qu'il est Dumbledore doit être au courant de ma fugue, en tout cas il ne devrait pas tarder à l'être, c'est une question de jour.

\- Ils ne vous trouveront pas ici. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin d'être entraîné par un vielle ermite comme moi ? En tant que survivant vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à convaincre votre entourage de vous entraîner non ?

\- Malheureusement non, il se trouve que personne ne m'a jamais proposée d'entrainement alors qu'il savait qu'un jour je devrais combattre le mage noir le plus puissant du monde, ça n'a pas de sens…

Harry était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, avec toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées dernièrement, ce n'était pas étonnement, mais ce n'était pas le moment, il se devait de convaincre cet ermite. Tous à coup, il se sentit beaucoup plus calme et reposé.

\- Vous m'avez fait quelque chose ? J'étais à la frontière de la crise d'angoisse et tous d'un coup je me sens beaucoup mieux, plus calme.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as traversée des choses assez moches dernièrement alors je t'ai jeté un sortilège de paix intérieur, rentre, ça ne sert à rien de rester dehors, les journées sont fraîches même en été par ici.

Harry suivit l'ermite jusque dans sa cabane, quand il franchit le seuil, il découvrit un salon tout à fait classique. Il y avait une table basse avec deux canapés de part et d'autre de la table, dessus se trouvait un service à thé qui n'attendait plus qu'à être servi.

\- Fait comme chez toi lui dit l'ermite

Harry s'assit autour de la table, servi deux tasses et en déposa en face de lui et en porta une à ses lèvres.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes installés, tu vas me raconter un peu ta vie, si je dois t'entraîner, je me dois de savoir si tu es digne de mon enseignement, je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à quelqu'un la magie sans savoir qui il est.

Harry lui raconta tout, absolument tous, son enfance chez les Dursley, les brimades par la bande à Dudley à l'école, l'absence d'amis jusqu'à Ron Weasley. Il lui détailla chaque année à Poudlard, la possession de Quirrell par Voldemort et sont sauvetage de la pierre philosophale avec ses deux meilleurs amis. La façon dont, en deuxième année, tout le monde le voyait comme un paria à cause de son don de Fourchelang, la façon dont il avait tué le basilic avec l'aide du phénix de Dumbledore et l'épée de Godric Griffondor. Il lui raconta tous jusqu'à la prophétie que son professeur de divinisation avait faite autrefois et qu'il avait appris il y a une semaine.

Plusieurs fois l'ermite fronça les sourcilles, mais jamais il ne vint l'interrompre. Déballer sa vie à un parfait inconnu fit un bien fou à Harry, l'ermite l'écoutait seulement pour connaitre son histoire et savoir s'il était digne de confiance et à la fin de son récit, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux, il regarda l'ermite dans les yeux d'un air serein.

\- Il s'en est passé des choses dans ta vie mon garçon. La plupart des hommes n'aurait pas tournée aussi bien que toi lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Il suffit de voir ce qu'est devenu Voldemort.

\- Comment ça ? Vous savez qui était Voldemort ? Et pourquoi il en est venu à vouloir exterminer tous moldus ?[Gc1]

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre toute l'histoire, je te raconterais tout, le jour où tu réussiras à me vaincre en duel, mais pour cela, il faut que l'on commence ton entrainement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et préféra donc se taire. L'ermite reprit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vaux, mais si l'enseignement à Poudlard n'a pas changé, pas grand-chose. Nous ferons un duel tous à l'heure pour le confirmer, mais en attendant je vais t'expliquer comment ton entrainement va se passer. Tous les matins, nous irons courir dans la montagne, ensuite tu feras de la méditation tout le restent de la matinée, je t'expliquerai demain matin en quoi consistera cette méditation. Et pour finir, l'après-midi sera consacré au duel, je t'enseignerais tout ce que je sais, ton apprentissage risque de prendre du temps, tu t'en rends compte ?

\- De combien de temps on parle exactement ? J'ai la rentrée dans deux mois. Expliqua Harry.

\- Intéressant, tu es en train de me dire que tu penses qu'en deux mois, tu es capable de devenir assez fort pour combattre Voldemort ?

\- Je … tenta de se défendre Harry

\- Ecoute moi bien Harry, coupa l'ermite, si tu souhaites ne serait-ce qu'approcher le niveau de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, il va te falloir un entrainement intensif, ce que je ne pourrais pas te dispenser si tu es à Poudlard en train d'apprendre à prendre soin d'un Veracrasse ! Tu comprends ça n'est-ce pas ? Il avait terminé la fin de sa tirade plus en douceur.

Harry hocha la tête, lui qui pensait se faire deux mois d'entrainement intense pour ensuite aller combattre Voldemort tombait des nus. Il n'aurait pas cru au premier abord que son entrainement serait si long, pendant un instant il parut tellement découragé que l'ermite repris la parole plus calmement.

\- Ecoute, je te promets qu'après l'enseignement que je vais te faire suivre ici, tu seras prêt pour combattre Voldemort. Le temps que tu parviennes à tous assimiler ne dépends que de toi. Et avec le rythme que je vais te faire prendre, tu ne verras même pas le temps passé !

\- Je comprends, je ferais de mon mieux lui répondit Harry avec un semblant de confiance retrouvée.

Harry avait été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait devenir plus fort en seulement deux mois.

\- Bien, c'est l'heure du dîné, ensuite nous ferons un duel pour voir où tu en es, je te poserais aussi certaines questions pour voir jusqu'où va ta compréhension du monde magique. Reprit l'ermite.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, Harry était affamé par ça marche jusqu'à la cabane et l'ermite n'était pas très bavard, surement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de parler dans ses montagnes.

Après le repas, il suivit l'ermite dans une clairière, près d'un ruisseau proche de la cabane.

\- Bien, dit l'ermite, montre-moi ce que tu vaux, je te laisse commencer.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sortit sa baguette et s'écria :

\- Expelliarmus !

L'ermite ne bougeât pas d'un pouce et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Harry fut abasourdi, son sortilège fétiche qui lui avait permis de s'en sortir même contre Voldemort n'avait eu aucun effet sur l'homme devant lui.

\- Première leçon, le sortilège expelliarmus est un sortilège de désarmement, n'étant pas armé, il ne pouvait pas fonctionner correctement, recommence.

Le survivant était tellement concentré sur le duel pour faire de son mieux qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que son adversaire n'avait pas sa baguette en main.

\- Stupéfix ! S'écria-t-il soudainement.

L'ermite fit un pas sur le côté et en même temps fis un geste de sa main d'où sorti un trait de lumière rouge, Harry fut trop choqué pour réagir et se prit le sort qui eut pour seule conséquence de lui arracher sa baguette des mains.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un miracle non plus, mais il va falloir revoir les bases, je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu de cours de duel ?

Harry n'osa pas lui parler de sa deuxième année surtout que son professeur, à cette époque, était Gilderoy Lockart, un aventurier qui se révéla être, un charlatan de premier ordre.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais suivi de cours de duel, mais c'est surtout la façon d'éviter et de contrer le sort qui m'a surpris et empêcher de bouger.

\- Si tu surprends ton ennemi, tes chances de gagner sont presque certaines, tu vas le déstabiliser et il risque d'avoir un temps de réaction trop long et de se prendre ton prochain sort. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Tu t'attendais à ce que je lance un sort de protection quelconque, alors j'ai fait un pas de côté, beaucoup moins coûteux en énergie, expliqua-t-il.

\- S'il n'y avait eu que ça j'aurais réagi à temps, mais lancer un sort sans en prononcer la formule et sans baguette, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de lancer un sort sans baguette !

\- Bien sûr que si tu le savais, tous les sorciers le savent, ils ont seulement tendance à l'oublier c'est tout ! Quand tu étais petit, tu as bien fait de la magie accidentelle, non ?

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête avec une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

\- Ici c'est la même chose, sauf que ce n'était pas accidentel, finit-il dans un sourire.

L'ermite lui rendit sa baguette et se repositionna.

\- Bon, maintenant, essaye de ne pas t'étonner dans un combat, ne montre pas ta surprise même si tu l'es et surtout réagi, ne reste pas les bras ballant à regarder un sort t'arriver dessus. Lui expliqua l'ermite, maintenant recommence.

\- Confundo lança Harry.

L'ermite fit apparaître un bouclier d'un geste de la main qui renvoya le sort vers Harry, celui-ci plongeât sur le côté pour l'esquiver, se releva et dû ériger un bouclier pour bloquer le sort de couleur orange qui arrivait dans sa direction.

Il envoya sans attendre un stupéfix et un rictusempra, son adversaire toucha chacun des sorts avec sa baguette, qu'il avait prit le temps de sortir durant le plongeon d'Harry, les deux sorts repartirent beaucoup plus vite vers Harry qui lança un protego pour tenter de bloquer les deux sorts, mais le premier pulvérisa le bouclier et le second le toucha.

Il allait partir dans un fou rire à cause du sort mais l'ermite l'annula aussitôt.

\- Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, ton réel entrainement commence demain, je vais te montrer ta chambre et je te conseille de te coucher tôt ce soir car ton entrainement sera rude et on se lève avec le soleil ici. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Ils quittèrent la clairière pour se diriger vers la cabane. Sa chambre était en face de celle de l'ermite, elle était aussi grande que celle qu'il avait eu chez les Dursley. Elle était composée d'un lit au centre de la pièce, un bureau proche de la fenêtre qui lui servirait à écrire des lettres à ses amis et une armoire contre le mur de gauche à côté du lit.

\- Je te laisse te familiariser avec ta nouvelle chambre, la bibliothèque est au bout du couloir, tu as une salle de bain attenante à ta chambre lui indiqua-t-il en lui pointant la porte à droite du lit. La chambre est insonorisée, mais ne fais rien exploser pour autant, si tu as besoin de t'entraîner à lancer des sorts, fait le dehors.


	4. L'entraînement

Bonjour à tous,

Je tenais à tous vous remerciez de lire ma potterfiction, j'essaye de poster environ 3000 mots par semaine. Je continuerais d'écrire tant que je suis inspiré et je finirais cette potterfiction, pour l'instant, pas d'inquiétude, je suis assez inspiré :) même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à coucher mes idées sur papier !

Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre !

Franchement n'hésitez pas à laisser des review, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur !

* * *

L'ermite réveilla Harry aux alentours des cinq heures du matin pour lui expliquer en quoi allait consister son entrainement quotidien pendant les prochains mois.

\- Ecoute moi bien et ne m'interrompe pas car, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire. Je vais t'expliquer comment vider ton esprit et tous les matins pendant quatre heures, tu vas méditer pour fermer ton esprit. Hier pendant le duel, ça t'a fait cruellement défaut. L'après-midi tu vas bouquiner pendant deux heures, ensuite tu vas mettre en pratique ce que tu as lut et pour finir on fera un duel. Tu feras cet entrainement jusqu'à ce que j'estime que tu sois prêt à passer à la suite. C'est compris ? Lui demanda l'ermite.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, pour commencer, je ne vais pas te réexpliquer les bases de l'occlumancie et de la legilimancie, j'estime que même si ce Rogue n'était pas un bon enseignant, il t'a décrit c'est deux branches de la magie avec justesse.

\- Maintenant pour vider ton esprit, l'une des méthodes est de s'imaginer dans un endroit calme avec les différents bruits de la nature qui nous entoure, ça va t'aider à te vider la tête et te permettre de pénétrer ton esprit. Tu pourras ensuite à créer tes barrières d'occlumancie. Assis toi confortablement et commence, moi je vais te surveiller pendant les prochaines heures pour que tu ne t'endormes pas.

Harry s'assit en tailleur, ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer dans un endroit calme. Le lieu qui lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit était Poudlard. Il s'imagina sur la barque des premières années, seul au milieu du lac à contempler Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur. Il entendait le vent souffler, sa barque tanguait un peu à cause des vagues provoquer par les mouvements du calamar géant, il avait l'impression d'entendre le rire des adolescents jouer dans le parc.

Tout à coup il se réveilla en sursaut trempé jusqu'au os, d'après le petit sourire de l'ermite il venait de se prendre un Aquamenti en pleine face.

\- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? J'y étais presque ! S'indigna Harry.

\- Rassure-toi, le tranquillisa l'ermite, le seul endroit où tu étais presque c'était dans les bras de Morphée.

L'ermite fit un geste de la main pour le sécher puis reprit :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal que tu t'endormes au début, maintenant recommence, tu étais bien partie malgré tout.

Finalement, à la fin des quatre heures Harry ne réussit toujours pas à méditer correctement, mais l'ermite n'avait pas cesser de lui dire que c'était normal que ça se passe de cette manière la première fois, ce qui lui avait redonné courage.

Après le dîner, l'ermite accompagna Harry jusque dans la bibliothèque et lui passa une liste de livre à lire interminable.

\- Tient, prend ça, ce sont tous les livres que tu dois lire concernant la magie ainsi que les duels, si tu as un problème avec une de tes lectures nous en parlerons ce soir au dîner. Lui expliqua l'ermite avant de laisser seul Harry.

La bibliothèque était assez petite, c'était une pièce simple, avec quatre grandes étagères posées contre les murs de la pièce et au centre une table et deux fauteuils. Harry s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et parcourus la liste des yeux, certains des noms des livres semblaient être de la magie noire, il faudrait qu'il en parle avec l'ermite, mais il refusait de pratiquer cette magie malsaine qui avait corrompu tant de sorciers.

Il décida de commencer par « les duels : comment devenir un bon duelliste ».

_« Vous voulez devenir un bon duelliste ? La clef du succès c'est l'effet de surprise. Prenons comme exemple un duel dans un endroit où le transplanage n'est pas possible, vous pouvez faire croire à votre adversaire que vous avez transplaner en couplant un sortilège de détonation pour imiter le bruit et un sortilège de désillusion. Ainsi votre adversaire va penser que vous avez réellement transplaner et ça peut le déstabiliser un court moment que vous pourrez mettre à profit._

_N'hésitez pas à faire preuve d'imagination, utiliser des illusions en duel peut vous permettre de garder l'avantage. Les sorts d'illusions sont très peu coûteux, vous pouvez en lancer beaucoup avant de vous épuiser alors qu'un sortilège de défense ou d'attaque puissant peut très vite vous épuiser._

_Durant vos duels, favorisé toujours les sortilèges informulés, ça vous fera gagner un temps précieux et vous lancerez vos sorts plus rapidement._

_Pour éviter un sort, ne lancez pas toujours un bouclier à moins d'être dans une situation désespérée, rester toujours en mouvement, vous éviterez la plupart des sorts de cette façon. Pour cela, n'hésitez pas à faire des activités physiques pour garder la forme, dans un duel de même niveau, votre endurance peut vous amener à la victoire._

_En duel, vous ni avez peut-être pas fait attention, mais une de vos deux mains ne vous sert à rien. Certain duelliste utilise des objets pour pouvoir dévier les sorts d'un simple revers de la main. Je vous conseillerais d'être prudent avec ce genre de choses car, si vous en deveniez dépendant, vous seriez désavantagée si on parvenait à détruire l'objet ou à vous le retirer._

_Certains sorciers son capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, sachez que c'est une magie très dure à maîtriser, mais c'est surtout très fatiguant car, la baguette magique sert à aider le sorcier à canaliser sa magie pour lancer un sort, donc sans baguette magique, pas d'aide à la canalisation, c'est au sorcier de tout faire, c'est donc une méthode très coûteuse en énergie à moins de s'y entraîner durant des années pour maîtriser par sois même la canalisation que font automatiquement les baguettes. »_

Harry continua sa lecture jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la mise en pratique arrive.

Quand l'heure arriva il sortit de la cabane et retourna à la clairière où il avait fait sa piètre démonstration de duel à l'ermite la veille pour s'entrainer aux sortilèges informulés.

Le bouquin disait que c'était seulement une histoire de concentration et d'imagination.

Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer (ça devenait une habitude), il allait commencer par l'Expelliarmus, c'était surement le sortilège qu'il pouvait lancer les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit les yeux, se mit devant un arbre, qui servirait de cible, pointa sa baguette vers le tronc et se concentra sur le sort tout en essayant de se le représenter mentalement.

\- Tu essayes de faire pousser l'arbre plus vite ? Demanda l'ermite qui apparut soudainement à côté de lui. Ça ne te sera pas très utile en duel si tu veux mon avis.

Harry sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- C'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! J'essaye de lancer le sort Expelliarmus en informulés et de toute évidence, ça ne marche pas. Lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah ! C'est un très bon choix, c'est d'ailleurs la première chose que tu aurais apprise en retournant à Poudlard cette année si je n'abuse, ils commencent à l'apprendre aux étudiants en 6ème année. A mon avis, c'est un peu tard, à l'époque on apprenait cela en deuxième année.

\- De quelles époques parlez-vous ? Demanda Harry, dont la curiosité venait d'être piqué au vif.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance pour toi, éluda-t-il la question. Essaye de te concentrer sur ton sort, visualise bien le sort et ses effets, avec ça tu devrais y parvenir. Il faut que tu puisses exécuter tous tes sorts en informulés machinalement, que ça devienne aussi facile que de respirer.

L'ermite sortit sa baguette et se mit devant Harry.

\- Ça sera peut-être plus facile si tu as une vraie cible devant toi. Lui expliqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit et refit une tentative, il se concentra et visualisa très clairement le sort, il sentit la magie passer dans son bras et le sort partie s'écraser contre l'ermite qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter, après tout, ce n'était qu'un Expelliarmus. Sa baguette tenta de s'échapper de ses mains, mais il parvint à la retenir.

\- C'est pas mal mon garçon, tu y es arrivé assez rapidement, mais il va falloir mettre plus de puissance dans tes sorts maintenant. Je vais te laisser continuer, je reviendrais un peu plus tard pour qu'on commence notre leçon.

* * *

Harry se sentait épuisé, il venait de finir sa session de duel avec l'ermite et c'était surement la personne la plus forte qu'il n'eut jamais affronté après Voldemort, même au département des mystères il ne s'était pas senti aussi démuni face au mangemort.

En plus de ça, l'ermite avait rajouté à son entrainement une course d'une heure tous les matins avant la méditation car, il ne le trouvait pas assez en forme selon ses dire.

Après cette journée, les semaines et les mois s'enchaînèrent et chaque jour devint une routine, malgré ça, Harry ne parvenait pas à découvrir le moindre indice sur qui pouvait bien être l'ermite, ni sur ses motivations, pourquoi il l'aidait, pourquoi il vivait reclus dans les montagnes depuis plusieurs années. La seule autre personne que vît Harry était Steven qui venait faire sa livraison mensuelle à l'ermite et qui par la même occasion leur donnait des nouvelles du monde extérieur.

Harry n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de ses amis et l'ermite lui avait demandé de ne pas leur écrire, ce qui avait déclenché plus d'une dispute envers nos deux protagonistes. Mais à chaque fois Harry finissait par reconnaitre que ce n'était pas prudent. C'était au début du deuxième mois, quand Steven était venu faire sa livraison qu'il leur avait annoncée :

\- C'est vraiment le bordel dans le monde magique en ce moment, le p'tit Harry Potter a disparut il y a environ trois semaines, mais le nouveau ministre, Scrimgeour, a essayé d'étouffer l'affaire pour ne pas que Vous-Savez-Qui en entende parler, mais c'était sans connaitre Skeeter, elle a écrit un article sur l'affaire et maintenant la moitié des Aurors sont à la recherche de Potter, sans compter Voldemort qui est maintenant au courant et qui va surement le chercher activement. C'est vraiment la merde pour tout le monde. M'enfin, j'espère que le p'tit va bien, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde le considère comme le totem à avoir pour gagner la guerre.

Harry avait été surpris d'entendre ça, il se doutait bien qu'il était recherché vu qu'il aurait dû envoyer des lettres tous les trois jours au membre de l'Ordre pour les prévenir que les Dursley le traitait bien. Non, ce qui le surprenait c'est que Steven semblait le considérer seulement comme un garçon comme les autres, pas comme le garçon qui a survécut.

Quelques jours plus tard Harry interrogeât l'ermite à propos de Steven :

\- C'est quoi le boulot de Steven, la seule chose qu'il m'ait dite c'est qu'il faisait un travail louche.

\- Il fait essentiellement de la contrebande d'objet ensorcelé, lui apprit l'ermite, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je m'intéresse, ça m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien pourtant, il pourrait faire un travail honnête.

\- Il ne fait rien de mal dans son métier, défendit l'ermite. Les objets interdit en Angleterre ne le sont pas forcément dans les autres pays et la raison principale c'est parce que l'Angleterre a décidé de donner une couleur à la magie.

\- Comment ça, la magie n'a pas de couleur ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Regarde autour de toi et dit-moi si tu peux voir la magie et me donner sa couleur ? Lui demanda l'ermite.

\- Non, mais si j'utilise un sort qui a pour but de tuer c'est de la magie noire non ?

\- Le sort a peut-être pour but de tuer, mais rien ne t'empêche de l'utiliser pour autre chose. Prenons les impardonnables pas exemple, tu peux utiliser l'endoloris pour faire le bien, par exemple si tu le lances sur le corps de quelqu'un dont le cœur c'est arrêté, ça peut le faire repartir.

\- Comme un défibrillateur moldu quoi.

\- Je ne connais pas bien les méthodes des moldus pour faire redémarrer un cœur. Mais si ton défibrilachose sert bien à relancer un cœur alors oui, c'est tout comme.

\- D'accord pour le doloris, mais en ce qui concerne l'Avada Kedavra, il faut vouloir la mort de la personne pour le lancer et il a pour unique but de tuer.

\- Tu as raison, mais connais-tu l'euthanasie ? Ça consiste à tuer quelqu'un car, le laisser vivre est en sois pire que la mort, c'est autorisé dans certains hôpitaux moldus comme sorciers pour venir en aide à certains patients.

Harry était abasourdis par les explications purement logique de l'ermite. Il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre un jour que la magie noire n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'une invention du ministère, mais ça voulait dire que le ministère le savait et l'avait inventé.

\- Mais ça signifie que le ministère anglais a inventé toute cette histoire non ? Ils sont au courant quand même qu'ils sont en train d'interdire des magies qui finalement pourraient être utilisés de manière contrôler, mais bénéfique.

\- Exactement et pourquoi ferait-il ça à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça n'a aucune logique, lui répondit Harry le regard perdu.

\- Le ministère a tout simplement peur que, si les gens viennent à connaitre ce genre de magie, ils ne pourront plus contrôler la population à l'aide des Aurors. C'est pour ça que les sortilèges informulés sont appris qu'à partir de la sixième année à Poudlard et plus à partir de la deuxième année, c'est pour affaiblir la population et ajouté des choses inutiles au programme. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé durant ta 5ème année avec ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- Il faut changer ça dit-il d'un ton ou perçait une détermination renouvelée, c'est comme s'il apprenait lentement à la population à être contrôlé.

L'ermite ne dit rien, mais une lueur dans son regard était apparue, une lueur que lui-même pensait éteinte depuis de nombreuses années, une lueur d'espoir pour le monde magique d'Angleterre.

Après cette conversation qui avait beaucoup fait réfléchir Harry, son entrainement continua dans la même routine. Il courait tous les matins avec l'ermite pendant environ une heure, il faisait de la méditation pour fortifier sont occlumancie. Cela étant, il apprenait tous les sorts et toutes les techniques qui pourraient lui être utile en duel pour ensuite les mettre en pratique, seul puis contre l'ermite.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Harry changeait, il devint moins chétif, avec la course, ses épaules s'étaient élargies et ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivait aux épaules ce qui les rendait plus facile à coiffer.

Six mois plus tard, l'ermite le réveilla pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a l'ermite ? ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de me réveiller. Lui sourit Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je te réveille. Fais tes bagages, on parlera quand on arrivera dans ma cabane secondaire en haut des montagnes. La première partie de ton entrainement est fini, tu as fortifié ton corps, tes barrières d'occlumancie tiendrons contre n'importe qui mise à part les meilleurs maîtres dans les magies de l'esprit et ton niveau en duel s'est beaucoup amélioré. Donc nous partons pour la suite de ton apprentissage.

A ces mots Harry fût debout en moins d'une seconde. Il fit un geste de sa baguette et toutes ses affaires retournèrent dans sa malle.

\- Je suis prêt, quand partons-nous ?

\- Après le petit-déjeuner, suis-moi, allons dans la salle à manger.

Harry suivit l'ermite.

\- Mange bien, nous avons une longue marche à faire pour arriver jusqu'à cher moi.

Ils mangèrent en silence avant de quitter la maison et de prendre la route en direction du sommet de la montagne.

* * *

Harry était épuisé, ça faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés, l'ermite semblait aussi frais que quand ils étaient partis alors que lui était à bout de souffle. Ils leur avaient fallu plus de quatre heures pour arriver, heureusement qu'il n'était plus aussi chétif qu'avant sinon il n'aurait jamais tenu jusqu'ici. C'était d'ailleurs surement pour ça qu'il ni venait que maintenant.

\- Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes là, nous allons manger et je t'expliquerais la suite, si tu trouvais l'entrainement en bas de la montagne, épuisant, celui-là sera encore pire.

La seconde cabane de l'ermite était identique à la première, des sortilèges auto-nettoyant devait y être intégré car, quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur la maison était impeccable. L'ermite leur prépara à manger et à la fin du repas ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec une tasse de café chacun devant eux.

\- Tous d'abord, as-tu déjà entendu parler des Horcruxes ? Lui demanda l'ermite sans préambule.

\- Non, je n'ai rien lut là-dessus dans votre bibliothèque, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogeât Harry.

\- C'est normal que tu n'es rien lut dessus, je n'ai aucun livre qui en parle car, il y a très peu d'information à leur sujet. Pour faire simple c'est un morceau d'âme d'une personne à l'intérieur d'un objet, c'est une magie très noire Harry.

Harry grimaça, rien qu'à l'entente de ce que c'était ça le dégoûtait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'en parlé dans ce cas ? Et a quoi sa sert d'avoir une partie de son âme dans un objet ?

\- J'y viens, vois-tu, si une partie de l'âme est dans un objet alors si le sorcier est tué, ce morceau d'âme l'ancre sur terre et l'empêche de mourir complètement. Je t'en parle car Voldemort en a fait plusieurs. Et de ce que tu m'as raconté de ta deuxième année à Poudlard, tu en as déjà détruit un.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de stupeur.

\- Comment ça j'en ai déjà détruit un ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint.

\- Le journal… Murmura-t-il.

\- Exactement, le journal en était un, mais tu la détruis, et ça t'en fera un de moins à chercher avant de pouvoir détruire Voldemort.

\- Comment vais-je savoir combien je dois en détruire et où ils se trouvent ?

\- Tu vas devoir le demander à Dumbledore, je pense que c'est la seule personne à savoir exactement qui est Voldemort et ce qu'il a fait.

Harry se figeât, il en voulait encore à Dumbledore et n'était pas prêt à s'associer avec lui pour le moment, mais il reprit :

\- Très bien, si c'est nécessaire pour mettre fin à la guerre, je le ferais.

\- Avant de continuer ton entrainement il faut que tu saches quelque chose que j'ai découvert au court de ton entrainement en occlumancie. Ta cicatrice est un Horcruxe.

Une des qualités de l'ermite, c'est qu'il ne mâchait pas ses mots, ce qu'appréciait grandement Harry, mais s'en fût trop pour lui et il s'évanouit.

\- Hum… J'aurai peut-être dû lui annoncer de manière plus douce. Murmura l'ermite.

Il lui envoya un jet d'eau en pleine figure et le survivant se réveilla en sursaut en recrachant l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Harry paniqué.

\- Rien, tu t'es évanoui quand tu as appris que tu étais un Horcruxe. Lui répondit l'ermite avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous en rire, c'est une catastrophe, j'ai une part de Voldemort en moi, il grimaça, en vérité il se sentait mal, souillé par l'âme de Voldemort.

\- Ecoute, quand tu avais un an et que le sort de Voldemort c'est retourné contre lui, quelque chose s'est mal passé et tu es devenu un Horcruxe. C'est de là que te vient ce don de Fourchelangue, mais ce n'est pas tout, il t'a aussi légué une partie de sa puissance magique qui est restée piégé à l'intérieur de ta cicatrice, mais avec de l'entrainement nous allons pouvoir détruire l'Horcruxe qu'est ta cicatrice, mais tu vas aussi pouvoir t'approprier le pouvoir que t'a laissé Voldemort.

\- Vous auriez dû commencer par là, au moins, rien n'est perdu. Mais comment en sais-tu autant sur Voldemort, Dumbledore et même sur la magie en général !

\- Je te le dirais peut-être un jour, mais en attendant que ce jour arrive nous allons continuer ton entrainement.


	5. Pendant ce temps-là

Bonjour, certains d'entre vous vont me détesté mais ce chapitre est là pour expliquer ce qui se passe dans le monde magique :). Par contre ne vous en faite pas, le chapitre de la semaine prochaine reprend l'entrainement d'Harry.

Le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, j'essayerais de compenser en faisant le prochain chapitre plus long :)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des review, ça fait plaisir et ça me motive à écrire la suite !

* * *

Il n'était pas bon d'être ministre aujourd'hui, Harry Potter avait disparu, personne ne savait où il était et personne ne devait savoir que le survivant avait disparu. Dumbledore lui avait passé un coup de cheminette dans la matinée pour le prévenir qu'Harry n'avait pas envoyé de lettre à l'Ordre comme convenu et quand l'Ordre était arrivé sur place, Harry n'était plus chez lui depuis trois jours.

Il était, semble-t-il, partit juste après avoir envoyé sa dernière lettre. D'après les Dursley, le garçon était parti dans la nuit ou dans la matinée car, il ne s'était pas présenté pour le dîner et c'est à ce moment-là que les Dursley avaient remarqué sa disparition.

L'Ordre avait mis en garde les Dursley en leur expliquant que s'ils restaient là, ils risquaient de se faire tuer car, maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus chez eux, leur maison n'était plus protégée par la magie du sang. Ils avaient donc décidé de changer de pays le temps que les choses se calme en Angleterre.

Malheureusement, l'information de sa disparition avait fuité et une édition spéciale de la gazette du sorcier était sortie l'après-midi même, pour avertir le monde sorcier qu'Harry Potter avait disparu dans la nature et que personne ne savait où il était, pas même le ministre et Dumbledore.

Scrimgeour se dit qu'il aurait dû garder la censure que Fudge avait mis en place sur ce maudit journal durant son mandat. Maintenant il allait devoir faire une conférence pour expliquer les mesures mises en place pour retrouver l'élu de la nation sorcière de grande Bretagne alors qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin ça avec Voldemort et ses mangemort dans la nature.

C'est ainsi que Scrimgeour annonça au peuple d'Angleterre de ne pas s'inquiéter car, si lui-même et Dumbledore ne savaient pas où étaient Harry Potter, Vous-Savez-Qui n'en avait, lui non plus, aucune idée, sinon son cadavre aurait déjà été retrouvé. De plus, il allait envoyer des Aurors à la recherche du jeune Potter et promettre une récompense de 500 Gallions pour toute informations permettant de retrouver l'élu.

* * *

Voldemort n'était pas content, il s'était révélé au peuple sorcier un an plus tôt que prévue et n'avait même pas réussi à entendre la prophétie, ni même à tuer le rejeton Potter qui avait encore joué d'une chance légendaire pour lui échapper ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

\- Maître ? Osa demander Lucius, à genoux devant le trône du seigneur qui était installé dans la salle de réception du manoir Malfoy.

\- Qui-a-t-il Lucius, parle, je t'écoute.

\- La gazette du sorcier vient d'annoncer qu'Harry Potter a disparu et que personne ne sait où il se trouve.

Durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, Voldemort ne réagit pas à la nouvelle, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance Lucius, si personne ne sait où il est, c'est peut-être parce que le Survivant en a plus qu'assez de survivre alors que les gens autour de lui finissent toujours par mourir, il doit être en train de se cacher quelque part pour que je ne puisse pas le trouver. S'il ne réapparaît pas pour la rentrée de septembre, nous pourrons le sortir de l'équation et le considérer comme mort.

Lucius n'osa pas contredire sont maître, mais il doutait que le rejeton Potter abandonne le monde magique si facilement, il se força donc à sourire et répondit

\- Vous avez raison maître, c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour nos objectifs.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit, c'était un sourire sans joie, plein de haine, démoniaque. Lucius frissonna et se retira de sa salle de réception, transformé par Voldemort en salle du trône.

* * *

Tous l'Ordre du Phénix était réuni au square Grimmaurd, c'était leur repaire. Ils étaient tous, plus précisément, dans la salle à manger à écouter Dumbledore.

\- Je viens d'apprendre qu'Harry a disparu il y a trois jours et nous avons besoin de le retrouver au plus vite. Le ministère va se charger de vérifier que la Trace posée sur les mineurs ne s'est pas activée, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse cette erreur. En revanche, nous pouvons, de notre côté, vérifier les transports moldu, le ministère n'y pensera surement pas, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire.

\- Je m'en charge lui répondit Maugrey, je connais quelque astuce pour faire des recherches côté moldu.

\- Très bien, Severus, avez-vous des nouvelles du côté de Voldemort ?

\- Ça doit être une fugue de Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres est content de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, mais ne sait absolument pas où il peut se trouver.

\- Harry n'est pas du genre à fuguer Severus. C'est une bonne chose que Voldemort ne sache rien, ça veut dire qu'Harry est partie de son plein gré, j'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Mais comment voulez-vous qu'il sache ce qu'il fait ! Ce n'est qu'un adolescent s'écria Molly en état de choc face à la nouvelle, il fallait là comprendre, c'était comme un fils pour elle.

\- Voyons Molly, calmez-vous, Harry a fait face à bien des situations et je ne pense pas qu'il soit parti de chez lui sans réfléchir avant. Tempéra Dumbledore.

\- C'est votre faute Albus, lui jeta à la figure Remus, nous savons tous depuis le début que c'est l'élu d'une prophétie même si vous êtes le seul à connaitre le contenu. Nous savons tous au fond de nous que ça sera lui contre Voldemort sur le champ de bataille et vous n'avez rien fait pour le former, pour le préparer à ce qui l'attend. Remus avait le teint laiteux et les yeux cerné, la perte de son meilleur ami et de son, presque, filleul l'affectait énormément.

\- Je voulais qu'il ait une vraie enfance. Ce défendit Albus, une enfance heureuse et surtout normal.

\- Eh bien c'est réussi ! S'écria Minerva. Vous vous souvenez quand même qu'il a dû défendre la pierre philosophal seul avec ses deux amis ? Qu'à 12 ans, il a tué un Basilic ? Vous parlez d'une enfance normale, il a vécu plus de choses que la plupart d'entre nous, même si on n'y ajoutait pas Voldemort ! Ouvrez les yeux Albus, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de stupide donc vous avez surement omis de le former pour une raison, mais croyez-moi, de ce que j'en vois, votre raison n'est pas bonne.

Tout le monde était choqué, Albus et Severus les premiers, ce, pour la même raison, c'était la première fois que Minerva confrontait Albus devant tout le monde. De mémoire, Severus n'avait jamais vu Minerva être contre les idées de Dumbledore, jamais.

\- Je m'excuse Minerva, j'avais mes raisons il est vrai et je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'était pas de bonne raison. Peut-être aurais-je dû former Harry moi-même pour le préparer à ce qui l'attendait.

Minerva retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux irrités par la fatigue et répondit :

\- Nous sommes tous fatigués Albus et les excuses ne le ramènerons pas. Je pense malgré tout, que vous avez raison. Il sait ce qu'il fait, il est peut-être dû genre à agir avant de réfléchir, mais je pense qu'avec la mort de son parrain, son tempérament a changé et qu'il reviendra grandi de cette épreuve à la rentrée.

Dumbledore n'avait pas autant d'espoir que Minerva, il sentait qu'il avait peu de chance de voir surgir le survivant à la rentrée des classes, on ne devenait pas fort en deux mois ni même en deux ans. Dumbledore ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde le jour où Harry Potter resurgirait de son escapade.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred et George étaient tous les cinq dans la chambre des jumeaux, situer un étage au-dessus de la salle où s'étaient réunis l'Ordre, ils espionnaient la réunion grâce à la nouvelle invention des jumeaux Weasley.

Après cette réponse de Minerva, Fred désactiva l'écoute de la réunion et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, que vint rompre Ginny.

\- Alors, comme ça il est parti ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Pour moi aussi c'est difficile à croire, en plus, il ne nous a rien dit, nous, ses meilleurs amis ! S'emporta Ron.

\- Arrête Ron, tu sais bien que même s'il avait voulu nous prévenir, il n'aurait pas pu, son courrier aurait été lut par l'Ordre et son plan serait tombé à l'eau.

Hermione avait parlé avec raison, comme d'habitude et Ron se tue. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison, mais il se sentait blesser de ne pas pouvoir agir et d'être obligé d'espionner les conversations de manières détournées pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'impression de se sentir utile dans la guerre qui se préparait.

\- Excuse-moi, je sais bien que je m'emporte facilement. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'avait pas le choix. Maintenant, je pense qu'un troisième parti pour la guerre va apparaître avec lui et si ce jour arrive, je serais à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Ils regardèrent tous Ron et hochèrent la tête pour signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord et qu'ils suivraient tous Harry quand le temps sera venu.

\- Que faisons-nous si Harry ne réapparaît pas à la rentrée ? Demanda Hermione.

Tout le monde la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Eh bien oui, tenta-t-elle de se justifier, rien ne nous dit qu'il sera là à la rentrée, on ne devient pas fort en deux mois et on ne créer pas un parti sans allier, vous vous en douter ? Nous allons avoir besoin de devenir plus fort nous aussi et ce n'est pas avec les cours de Poudlard que ça va suffire, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

\- Si, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais que proposes-tu ? Demanda Ron.

\- Les jumeaux ne sont plus à Poudlard désormais, mais je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent nous aider autrement. Dit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

\- Demande nous… commença Fred.

\- Ce que tu veux, fini George.

\- Vous êtes en train d'ouvrir un magasin de farce et attrape, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui répondirent-ils en cœur avec un grand sourire espiègle

\- Je vous ai vus à l'œuvre et je pense que vous êtes très doué en sortilège et que vous pourrez aller très loin. Seriez vous capable de fabriquer des vêtements capables de contrer les sorts les plus basiques ?

\- Comme un protego intégré ? Lui demanda George.

\- Oui c'est exactement ça confirma-t-elle

Fred et George se regardèrent comme s'ils tenaient une discussion silencieuse et opinèrent.

\- C'est faisable, reprit George, ça risque de nous prendre un certain temps à l'ai concevoir et nous allons avoir besoin de temps avant de pouvoir financer une production en série mais d'ici un an et demi on devrait avoir un stock plus que respectable.

\- Très bien, mettez se stock de côté, nous en aurons surement besoin quand Harry refera surface, ne vendez rien, garder tous, nous ferons une distribution gratuite à ceux qui se battront à nos côtés.

* * *

Six mois plus tard, le monde sorcier était persuadé que leur héros avait fui le pays, les gens n'osaient plus sortir de chez eux à moins d'en être forcé. Le règne de la terreur était de retour. Il y avait une attaque par semaine, les Aurors et l'Ordre faisaient de leur mieux, parfois rejoint par les habitants des endroits attaquer quand les villages étaient des villages de sorcier mais l'Angleterre était en guerre.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que les recherches de l'élu avaient été abandonnés. Le ministère avait besoin de ses Aurors pour protéger la population et en plus de ça s'il n'avait pas trouvé Harry en six mois, il était soit trop bien caché pour être trouvé soit il avait changé de pays, dans les deux cas il ne pouvait plus se permettre de consacrer des hommes à sa recherche.

L'Ordre du phénix avait reçu les mêmes instructions, ne plus rechercher Harry Potter, la priorité était la protection des villages d'Angleterre, mais même avec les maigres informations que ramenais Severus, il n'arrivait pas à prédire les attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il attaquait les villages aléatoirement en donnant l'information à ses mangemorts qu'au dernier moment, ça rendait chaque attaque imprévisible car, personne n'était au courant, Voldemort faisait tous pour éviter qu'un traître ait le temps de divulguer les informations des attaquent.

Malgré ça, Voldemort ne semblait pas enclin à attaquer les places fortes du monde magique et se cantonnait au village moldu les plus reculer d'Angleterre. Ce qui dans un sens rassurait les citoyens, mais inquiétait Dumbledore. De plus, le ministère sentait que Voldemort préparait un gros coup qui lui rapporterait soit le ministère, soit Poudlard. Si Vous-Savez-Qui prenait le contrôle de Poudlard avec les enfants piégé à l'intérieur, le ministère lui mangerait dans la main pour qu'aucun mal ne soit fait aux enfants.

Bref, les perspectives étaient peu réjouissantes. Mais derrière tout ça, les amis de notre héros recrutaient à l'intérieur de Poudlard et de plus en plus de gens choisissaient de rejoindre le Survivant plutôt que de ne rien faire et de se terrer chez eux ou de rejoindre les mangemorts. Le parti du Survivant était en train de prendre de l'ampleur, Dumbledore s'en était rendu compte et recrutait toute personne voulant rejoindre Harry en proclamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Harry le rejoindrait le moment venu.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas encore c'est que quand Harry reviendrait, c'est vers lui que les gens se tourneraient pour faire face à Voldemort.


	6. La montagne

Bonjour à tous,

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la semaine dernière donc mon chapitre est encore un peu court mais il reste plus long que la semaine dernière, si vous voulez que le chapitre sois plus long la semaine prochaine, envoyé vos reviews ce weekend ;)

Je remercie tous ceux m'ayant envoyé des reviews la semaine dernière, ça fait très plaisir !

* * *

Harry en était sûr maintenant, il détestait l'altitude, ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés en haut de la montagne, ils se trouvaient donc à, environ, 800 mètres d'altitude par rapport au niveau de la mer (d'après l'ermite). Il commençait tous juste à s'habituer au manque d'air dû à la hauteur grâce à l'entrainement que lui faisait subir l'ermite. Celui-ci était très simple, il devait courir, généralement après avoir couru et mangé il partait dormir, épuisé.

Quand Harry lui avait demandé à quoi sa servait de s'entraîner en altitude, l'ermite lui avait répondu :

\- Il y a moins d'air en altitude, tes poumons vont devoir s'accommoder de ce manque d'oxygène et ça va augmenter ton endurance exponentiellement. Cette méthode est beaucoup plus rapide que de courir dans un environnement classique. Quand je jugerais que tu es prêt à passer à la suite nous reprendrons ton entrainement.

Après ce mois passer à courir dans la montagne, Harry se sentait différents, plus énergique qu'auparavant, de plus, ses épaules s'étaient encore élargies, le sport qu'il faisait tous les jours plus les repas de l'ermite qui était très consistant l'avait transformé physiquement. Une assurance nouvelle se dégageait de lui bien que lui-même ne s'en rendrait compte que bien plus tard.

C'est après c'est un mois de course en altitude que l'ermite lui dit un matin :

\- Nous allons pouvoir discuter de la suite, tu n'as plus besoin de courir toute la journée, j'estime que tu es assez en forme pour qu'on puisse avancer. Par rapport à ton ancien entrainement, tu n'as plus besoin de t'entraîner aux sortilèges informulés, en six mois tu as réussi à les maîtriser parfaitement, tu ne feras plus de méditation le matin, tu la feras le soir avant d'aller te coucher pendant une heure, en les renforçant tous les soirs elles deviendront inviolables avec le temps.

\- Et le reste du temps ? Demanda Harry.

\- Déjà, nous allons devoir nous débarrasser de l'Horcruxe présent dans ta cicatrice, quand nous aurons fait ça, tu te sentiras surement en plus grande forme que tu ne l'es déjà, mais tu vas devoir réapprendre à doser tes sorts car, ça va libérer le pouvoir de Voldemort qui était piégé en toi depuis des années et ça va le coupler au tient.

Cette perspective réjouissait Harry, ça faisait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en haut de la montagne qu'il était au courant qu'il était un Horcruxe et de ce que c'était, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'en débarrasser et se sentir à nouveau lui-même.

L'ermite l'avait mis en garde, ce serait surement très douloureux, après tout, il vivait avec depuis c'est un an. Mais il n'aurait plus jamais mal à sa cicatrice et peut-être même que celle-ci allait disparaître, dans tous les cas, il pourrait faire face à Voldemort sans ne plus jamais être incommodé par cette douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait toujours en sa présence.

\- Comment procède-t-on ? Demanda Harry.

\- Un Horcruxe étant un morceau d'âme, il nous faut un moyen de tuer ou de séparer l'âme du corps. Le seul moyen connu et méconnu à ce jour, c'est l'Avada Kedavra.

\- Comment ça c'est un moyen méconnu ? L'Avada Kedavra ne tue pas la personne touchée ?

\- Oui et non, ce sortilège va séparer l'âme du corps et l'âme n'ayant plus de réceptacle, donc rien à quoi se rattacher va tout simplement disparaître, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé le jour ou Voldemort t'a fait cette cicatrice, il s'est pris le sort à ta place et son âme a été séparé de son corps, un bout c'est attaché à toi et l'autre partie est resté sur terre grâce aux différents Horcruxe présent en Angleterre.

Tout cela était fascinant, il n'aurait jamais cru que même les livres avaient oublié les effets exacts du sort de mort. Ça rajoutait un mystère autour de l'ermite qui semblait en connaitre beaucoup sur des choses que personne d'autres ne savaient.

\- Donc le seul moyen de tuer l'Horcruxe sans me tuer c'est que je prenne le sort de « mort » en pleine tête ?

\- Exactement ! S'enthousiasma l'ermite

\- Y a-t-il un risque pour que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu ?

\- Non, tu seras peut-être étonné de l'apprendre, mais ça va être la deuxième fois que je vois cela et la dernière fois ça s'est très bien passé. Tenta de le rassurer l'ermite.

\- Très bien, allez s'y. Se résigna Harry d'un air blazé, s'il y avait bien une personne en qui il avait maintenant une confiance aveugle, c'était bien l'ermite et dans le pire des cas il prendrait un repos bien mérité pensa-t-il avec ironie.

D'un geste de la main un éclaire vert émeraude se dirigeât droit sur Harry, celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'éviter et le reçut en pleine tête comme convenu. Tous d'abord, rien ne se passa, puis, Harry hurla, il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher la tête à l'aide de main enflammé, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, un nuage de fumer noir sorti de sa cicatrice en hurlant. Quand l'âme de Voldemort fût complètement extirpée de la cicatrice, l'ermite lui jeta un sort qui la figeât dans les airs et après une minute, elle s'évapora. Harry s'écroula par terre, évanouie.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas avoir autant souffert. Murmura l'ermite pour lui-même.

L'ermite porta Harry à l'aide d'un sortilège jusque dans sa chambre et le laissa se reposer jusqu'au lendemain.

Harry se réveilla avec une migraine de tous les diables, il avait chaud, très chaud, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il eu à peine le temps de voir l'ermite arrivé qu'il se pris un jet d'eau froide en pleine tête.

\- Je suis désolé, mais tu étais en train de t'enflammer, littéralement. S'excusa l'ermite.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Vous ne m'avez rien dit à propos de ça ! S'exclama Harry, énervé d'avoir encore été réveillé par un jet d'eau, il soupçonnait l'ermite de s'amuser à trouver des excuses pour s'amuser à le tourmenter.

\- Tu te rappels que je t'ai dit que tu allais récupérer la puissance que Voldemort avait laissée en toi ? Eh bien c'était le contrecoup de cette puissance, ça ne devrait plus se produire maintenant, généralement ça survient peu de temps après l'extraction de l'âme.

\- Je suppose que je dois te remercier alors ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas obligé, ça me fait plaisir lui assura l'ermite avec un petit sourire espiègle. Tient, bois ça, tu dois avoir une belle migraine en ce moment, ça te soulagera.

L'ermite lui tendit un verre contenant une potion de couleur verte, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Harry bu d'une traite et se sentit tous de suite mieux, c'est fou à qu'elle point les potions étaient plus efficaces que les médicaments moldu se dit-il.

\- Très bien, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus présent dans ta tête et que tu as récupéré la puissance de Voldemort qui était présente en toi, tu es maintenant l'un des sorciers avec le plus grand potentiel magique. Potentiel qu'il va falloir travailler si tu veux un jour battre notre ennemi commun.

Harry se sentait revigoré, c'était comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

\- Merci beaucoup, je suis quand même étonnée que Dumbledore lui-même n'ait rien fait à propos de ça. C'est le plus grand mage de tous les temps (je commence à en douter) et il n'avait pas remarqué que j'avais Voldemort en tête !

\- Stop ! L'arrêta l'ermite, tu ne sais pas s'il le savait ou non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne te l'a pas dit, ni enlever, qu'il ne le savait pas, mais de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Maintenant que tu n'as plus Voldemort en tête nous allons pouvoir poursuivre ton entrainement. Dans un premier temps tu vas prendre ta journée pour te reposer. Demain matin, je te montrerais comment élargir tes canaux magiques, l'après-midi nous allons arrêter nos duels pendant quelques temps. A la place, je vais t'apprendre certaines choses que l'on n'apprend pas dans les livres et que j'ai moi-même appris au court de mes voyages à travers le monde.

Rien qu'à entendre ça, Harry était sur-motivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris durant tes voyages par exemple ? Demanda Harry.

\- Lancer plusieurs sorts simultanément, contrer les impardonnables et lancer des sorts sans baguette.

Harry était une fois de plus impressionné, autant pour la magie sans baguette, il était au courant même si l'ermite était plus doué que ce qui aurait dû être possible selon les différents livres qu'il avait lu à propos de ce sujet, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la possibilité de lancer plusieurs sortilèges en même temps et encore moins de sort pour contrer les impardonnables !

\- Pour la magie sans baguette, d'accord, mais pour le reste, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible et je pense qu'au côté d'Hermione, j'en aurais entendu parler, non ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, pas forcément, ce qu'on n'enseigne pas à Poudlard c'est qu'il n'existe pas que l'Angleterre dans le monde magique. Chaque pays a ses propres manières de faire la magie, certains sont effectivement similaires à l'Angleterre comme en France par exemple ou encore aux Etats-Unis, mais dans certains pays reculés ou sous-développé, on y trouve des manières de voir la magie totalement différente de la nôtre. Je suis allé en Afrique dans un petit village sorcier autonome, là-bas, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est une baguette magique, il utilise leurs mains pour faire de la magie et ils n'en sont pas moins puissants que nous. Ils m'ont enseigné leurs secrets que je vais moi-même t'enseigner, mais dans un premier temps il faut élargir tes canaux magiques.

\- Pour ce qui est de contrer les sorts impardonnables, c'est en réalité très simple, reprit l'ermite, si tu lances un impardonnable contre un mur, il ne le traverse pas, il s'écrase ou si ton sort est vraiment puissant il y fait un trou, mais il n'ira pas plus loin. Donc le secret pour contrer les impardonnables, c'est la métamorphose et les invocations.

\- Les invocations ? Comme « Serpensortia » ? Demanda Harry.

\- Exactement, si c'est le serpent qui prend le sort, c'est lui qui va être affecté et non toi.

\- D'accord, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne voit pas ce genre de choses à Poudlard, c'est quand même très utile contre les forces du mal. J'ai vu Dumbledore utiliser la statue au ministère pour contrer les impardonnables de Voldemort et Fumseck a aussi pris un sortilège de mort pour sauver son maître, pourtant la seule chose que j'ai apprise à l'école, c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire contre eux à part les esquiver. Et en ce qui concerne les sorts simultanés ?

\- Ça, c'est de moi, ou en tout cas je ne l'ai pas appris de quelqu'un. Et il faudra que tu améliores encore ton occlumancie pour pouvoir le faire, car il faut être capable de scinder son esprit. Maintenant que tu sais ce qui t'attend, je vais te laisser te reposer, nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler durant les prochains mois.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry était remis de ses émotions et en forme pour continuer son apprentissage. Il se réveilla à l'aube et rejoignit l'ermite pour le déjeuner.

\- Mange bien car, ce que je vais t'apprendre est épuisant et douloureux, mais ça va te permettre de maîtriser la magie aussi bien avec que sans baguette. L'accueilli l'ermite.

Après le repas il le guida dans une grotte proche de la cabane. Il faisait sombre, mais la grotte ne semblait pas habitée.

\- Assis toi ici, je vais t'expliquer comment procéder.

Harry s'assit à même le sol et se concentra sur l'ermite pour ne rien rater.

\- Bien, je vais te jeter un sort pour faire apparaître le flux magique qui coule en toi, ça va nous permettre de voir ta progression en temps réel au fil des jours. Ça va aussi nous révéler où se situe ton centre magique, appel ça comme tu veux, noyau ou cœur, peu importe, mais c'est de là que s'écoule ta magie à travers ton corps.

L'ermite lança le sort, Harry n'eut aucune sensation particulière, mais quand il se regarda, il vit qu'il brillait d'un blanc lumineux. Il voyait la magie circuler à travers ses « vaisseaux magique » semble-t-il, sa magie était d'un blanc pur et circulait à grande vitesse à travers son corps.

\- C'est magnifique ! Lâcha Harry émerveillé parce qu'il voyait.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, sourit l'ermite. Ce que tu vois, comme tu l'auras compris, c'est ta magie qui circule à travers tes canaux magiques. Tes canaux sont, à ce que je vois, aussi large qu'une veine, mais nous on va travailler à partir de ton noyau magique qui se trouve à dix centimètres, environ, sur la droite de ton cœur.

Son noyau avait la taille d'un point fermé, il brillait et pulsait pour envoyer la magie circuler dans tout son corps.

\- Comment je m'y prends concrètement pour forcer mes canaux à s'élargir et à qu'elle point doivent-il être large ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça et je n'ai donc aucun point de référence auxquelles me raccrocher. Demanda Harry un peu perdu parce que lui demandait de faire l'ermite.

Pour toute réponse l'ermite se jeta le sort de révélation sur lui-même et Harry en fut éblouie, ces canaux se superposait parfaitement à ses membres et était donc aussi large, on aurait dit que l'ermite était fait de magie, en revanche la magie semblait circuler plus calmement qu'à travers lui.

\- Ta magie semble plus calme que la mienne, comment ça se fait ? L'interrogeât Harry.

\- Tu viens d'absorber la puissance de Voldemort, tes canaux étant plus petit, la pression à augmenter. Tout le monde ne peut pas agrandir ses canaux, il faut avoir un noyau magique qui envoie plus de pression que d'ordinaire et élargir ses canaux te permet de réguler la pression et en même temps ça te permet de mieux contrôler ta magie, tu comprends ?

\- Je crois oui, ça veut dire que si je n'avais pas eu la puissance de Voldemort je n'aurais pas pu élargir mes canaux et qu'en plus de ça, je n'aurais pas pu maîtriser la magie sans baguette comme tu le fais ?

\- Exactement, tu aurais pu faire de la magie sans baguette, mais que de petites choses, rien de plus compliquer qu'un sortilège de lévitation. D'ailleurs, j'anticipe ta question, ne me demande pas comment j'ai pu moi-même les élargir, ça serait trop long à expliquer. Maintenant ferme les yeux et utilise ton occlumancie pour faire le vide, quand c'est fait, essaye de rentrer dans ton noyau magique et de pousser ta magie dans un canal en particulier, plus il y aura de pression dans un canal plus ça va l'élargir, il te suffit de suivre le canal jusqu'au bout, chaque canal se termine à une extrémité du corps. Je vais rester à tes côtés, ça va me permettre de voir si tu t'y prends correctement.

Harry fit ce que l'ermite lui demandait, au début il ne perçut que le vide à travers lui, puis, plus il se concentrait plus il sentait quelque chose de chaud poindre en lui et tout à coup, il le vit, son noyau magique, connecté à l'ensemble de ses canaux. Il se concentra pour forcer son noyau à mettre plus de pression dans un de ses canaux, plus la pression augmentait plus il sentait une sorte de pincement lui tirailler la poitrine.

\- Stop, ne mets pas plus de pression Harry, continue de pousser avec cette pression, c'est bien.

La voix de l'ermite résonna dans sa tête et le rassura, il n'était pas seul pour cet exercice. Sans l'ermite il n'aurait pas su quand arrêter d'augmenter la pression, il avait une très bonne résistance à la douleur et aurait pu sans s'en rendre compte, dépasser les limites.

\- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui en ce qui concerne cet exercice Harry. Mit fin à l'exercice l'ermite à la fin de la journée.

\- Comment je m'en sors ? Lui demanda Harry en sortant de sa méditation.

\- A ce rythme dans un an ou deux nous pourrons commencer la magie sans baguette. Lui répondit l'ermite avec un sourire fière. Tu vas plus vite que ce que je pensais. Avec les efforts que tu fournis, je pense qu'en avril, pendant les vacances, tu pourras aller voir tes amis. Je vais t'apprendre à te camoufler pour que tu passes inaperçus, maintenant que ta cicatrice n'est plus magique tu vas pouvoir l'ensorceler pour ne plus que les gens la voie.

\- Harry était content, il allait pouvoir revoir ses deux meilleurs amis et mettre en marche son plan pour rallier des gens à sa cause dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

* * *

Le mois d'Avril arriva et avec lui la permission pour Harry d'aller voir ses proches, sont plan était simple, il avait toujours en sa possession sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs, il allait infiltrer Poudlard par la cave d'Honeydukes pour retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il avait regardé la carte et avait vu qu'ils étaient présents dans l'école alors que les vacances avaient commencé.


End file.
